Ribbons and Chains
by XxXRibbinzXnXChainzXxX
Summary: ZackxAerith the summary of them and their friendship. Its not direct, but it has meaning and a point. PLEASE READ! I spent a long time on this! CRISIS CORE SPOILERS! This is like my A/N backgroung story.


_**Ribbons X Chains**_

Mako colored bubbles lifted from the crack the intertwined pipes, that surrounded the generators. She studied them, she studied everything, hoping to find an answer. Supressing her lips, slightly flickering her eyes to watch them drift upwards, until they disappeared into the plate.

More came, but...she knew there would be nothing else to see here. She shifted her arms, raising her wrists from her lap, she caught a glimpse of herself in her silver bangles. They mirrored everything passing by. Rising from her crouched positoin, turning her head to see the nearby exit of the alley. Her requileim eyes glinted in the lights of passing vehicles.

Standing you could tell her every feature. The simple pink dress, gracely ending at the mid angle of her thin tightly tied boots. Layered over at the shoulders, a darkened, pink denim jacket, the lighter pink thread edging. The light auburn braid, ending just at her hips, tied in a matching pink ribbon.

The breeze fluttered the ribbon, and the flowers hanging out of the basket across her fore-arm. Her own steps echoed, drowned out by the time reached the end of the alley.

She glanced at the surroundings, cars zipping past, people chattering as they continued on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat there, with her hands clenched together. Her eyes tightly closed. As she prayed with all her heart. The altar she was bent at, was a secret place. Underground, yet stunningly beautiful. The water glistening around the breezless area.

As she was praying, she heard no sound. She didnt hear the people come from the seemingly endless stairs. And she didnt see, as that person came up to her.

Until she heard that noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He lay there covered in rain and his own blood. He was soaked. And each raindrop felt like thunder striking at his body. Each breeze, stund the fresh wounds. Each blink, sent surges of pain through his body.

He was lying on the cliff, staring into the endless gray clouds. He didnt see that person crawl up to him.

Until he heard a noise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked upward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And saw Cloud there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt the peircing pain extract from her body. As her soul could still feel. She felt his arms under her, and even though she couldnt do anything, she wanted to hold on. Because she felt him let her go, and the cool water swallow her.

The water and the animals cleared, as she sank to the Heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He closed his eyes, and felt the peircing pain extract from his body.

_Embrace your dreams, if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honor._

"Thankyou. I wont forget. Goodnight...Zack."

_That girl...she told me...that the sky... frightened her._

A winged angel extended from the sky. _That looks so...liberating. _He opened his eyes, and every scar disappeared. As feathers filled his veiw, he lifted his arm and said, _Those wings...I want them too._

He grasped his hand. And like nothing his body rised from the scarred ground.

_It feels...good._

The clouds cleared, as he was pulled to the Heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain began to fall from the break in the plate, partailly showering the church. She turned, walking around to see. It was sometimes rare to see rain. Her eyes pointed at the hole in the center of the roof, as more rain fell through it. _But...how is that possible? The plate..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fight! Defend yourself!" A winged man shouted. But the person he directed to, merely shook his head and smiled. The man threw his fist in the air, pounding on the metal floor illuting a firey explosion. The spikey haired mans smile faltered as the fire trailed to the vent he was standing on. Without any reaction, it was cracked in half and he was thrown into whatever lied beneath it. _"Hell-llooo!?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A rampaging train sped down the tracks, tearing through anything in its way. Helicopters followed their way to the tracks. The roars of the blades and engines consuming further noise. A speaker sounded from inside each helicopter.

"Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra Express MK93 II." The nose of the contraption edged closer to ground. "The train is currently headed to Midgar Sector 8." He sat there, mindly preparing himself. "A SOLDIER operative will be inserted to neutralize the situation."

The tips of his spikey, bangs blending with each slow breath. "We are to proceed as scheduled." The helicopted adjusted its height, dangling just beside the cackling train. "Commence mission in..." He readied himself. "3...2...1..." Slightly lifting his head, and allowing breath through his mouth- "Mark." He leaned forward as he got up. "Begin Mission."

The metal door split open. The wind waved his uniform and hair, as he stood on the edge of the helicopter. "Operative is ready for insertation."

Another man behind him directed. "The trains been overrun by Wutai troops. Eliminate them, and regain control of the train."

Turning his head directed inside the helicopter, he raised two fingers to is forehead. "Oh yeah!" And he dove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hell-llooo!" _

Feathers aimlessly fell from darkness. _I...I want to help out a friend...but...I dont know how I can do it... _"Hell-llooo!" A voice rang through his mind. _Mom? _

"Hell-llooo!"

He opened his eyes, from his point of veiw, revealing a young girl standing over him, and from her point of veiw, crystal sky-mako blue eyes.

"Hooray!" She smiled, jerking her head up. His eyes were open, yet cloudy and heavy. "...Heaven?"

She titled her head, she looked down on him. "Not quite, church in the slums." He sat up. "An angel...?" She shook her head. "No." He watched her closely. "Im Aerith!"

She turned and pointed to the hole in the ceiling. "You...fell from the sky!" She giggled and turned back to face him. "Scared me!" He 'hmmmed' in the back of his throat. "So...you saved me, huh?"

As she turned her braid flipped behind her back. "Not really." Bending toward the ground, she cupped one hand aroung the side of her mouth. " 'Hell-llooo!' Thats all I did!"

As he laughed toward his lap, she turned for the mutipled time. Looking down at the ground, suddenly, he layed back, bending his knees up to his chest. His shoulders resting on the ground, his back was arched inwards.

She leaned flicking her fingers to see. And just then he jumped up and landed in a crouched position, elbows spread outwards. She breathily giggled as he stood and turned to face her.

"Thankyou so much, Aerith. Im Zack." He rasied his arms across his chest. "I...have to repay you, somehow." She shook her head, "Dont worry about it!" ,but smiled as he began pacing in the other direction. "Nooo, no!" He put a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm...Aha!" He turned fake snapping. "Huh! How about, one date!" He held a finger up, widening his smile.

Her dress swifted as she shifted, and put her arms behind her back, "What is that?" ,turning her forearm outward and opening her hands. "Dont be silly!"

"Uh." He dropped his hands and looked at the ground, as she twirled her foot and stared in the other direction. Without thinking he walked toward the flower bed in the center of the room.

Just as his foot reached the edge, she cried out. "Stop! Dont step on the flowers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water glistened where the flowers underneath. Several petals, gliding across the ripples.

Standing from infront of the children, she walked slowly to the door, Zack leaning against the edge. Her boots clicking on the wood, and her ribbon fluttering in the winds. As she reached the end, she turned her head.

"You see...Everythings..." ,she turned back to the door as she finished her last word, "Alright."

She continued to the light, as Zack waved and followed her in. Into Heaven.

**Because the Clouds are their Ribbons and the Heavens are their Chains. Now you know why my name is RibbinzandChainz!! Hope you liked, its very mixed, you have to imagine Zack like falling from the Helicopter and landing in the Church. I know its not really like that, but I just did that to give it flavor!!**

**Ily! Thanx for reading and pleez reveiw!!**


End file.
